Staying Over
by mysterious9guy
Summary: Ramza decides to spend his summer with his friends and archrivals.Insane stuff happens, and chaos ensues.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics, or anything related to it.  
Ok! Let's get started! 

The Cast (Friends and Family) I hope you guys aren't mad that I used your names in my story  
I used your names becuz I wanted to add a realistic feel. Eh..like you guys care anyway

Ramza Beoulve

Delita Hyral.

Wiegraf Folles

Alma Beoulve

Beowulf Kadmus

T.G. Cid Orlandu

Olan Durai

Izlude Tingel

Algus Sadalfas

Cloud Strife

Agrias Oaks

Random People

Chapter One "The First Guests"  
On a sunny day, Ramza Beoulve has decided to invite his best friends and enemies to live with him for the summer. The invitations have been sent out weeks ago, and everyone agreed to come. Hardly able to contain himself,Ramza walks actively back and forth behind the doors of his mansion. Suddenly, a knock is heard on the doors, and Ramza quickly runs to open it.

Delita: Yo Ramza, sup? Man, it's gonna be a sweet six weeks in your crib, there's gonna be drinkin, girls, parties, fighting ..(He keeps going.)

Ramza: Yea, that's nice, now would you please stop talking and carry your bags in? (Ramza makes a "get your ass in here" gesture with his hand.)

Delita: Oh, my bad. It's summer man, what can I say? (Walks in with bags in each hand.)

Ramza closes the door, heads over to the living room and sits down on the couch, next to Delita, who was busy flipping through the tv channels.

Delita: Like, there is nothing on. (Delita makes a angry face.)

Ramza: (Takes a look at his watch.) It's 8 a.m., too early.

Delita: Figures, damn kiddie shows, not to mention cooking shows too. Blech, I hate cooking, which reminds me, where's Al?

A voice from upstairs: I wonder who that could be? Is it Delita?

Delita: Right, and I gotta go to the "People that are about to be beat up" room. (He dashes with godlike speed to the bathroom.)

Ramza: Sigh..

Alma: Does he always have to do that? (Coming down the stairs.)

Ramza: After the time where you bashed his face in with your purse and whacked his balls with my hockey stick? I'd say yes.

Alma: (Giggles.) And just think I hit him harder. (Sits down next to Ramza.)

Ramza: Another 20 dollars down the drain, and you know what I mean.

Alma: So...when are the others arriving?

Ramza: I don't know, maybe in 15 minutes.

There's a knock on the door. Ramza gets up to open it. It was Beowulf.

Ramza: Hey Beowulf, long time no see.

Beowulf: Yea, it's great you invited me over to stay cuz Reis left to Canada to visit her relatives. I had nothing to do at home.

Ramza: I'm glad. Well, get in and make yourself at home.

Beowulf: (Walks in, then turns around.) Oh yea, Agrias is also here. She should be turning the corner right now. (walks in.)

Ramza: 'kay.

A few minutes later, Agrias appears around the corner. Ramza waves to her and smiles, Agrias seems like she doesn't notice him. She approaches Ramza.

Ramza: Hey Agrias.

Agrias: Hey.

An eerie silence is heard.

Ramza: So...uhh..good to see you made it.

Agrias: Mhmmm.

Ramza: So..why don't you come in?

Agrias steps into the mansion and Ramza peers out to see if anyone was coming then closes the door. Alma, once seeing Agrias enter, screams wildly as she gets up and runs toward her. Agrias reacts to it and dives out of the way with bags in hand. Just as Ramza turns around, a very excited closed-eyes Alma tackles him instead of Agrias.

Ramza: Eeyaghh! (As he falls to the ground, with Alma holding him.)

Alma was dazed, and couldn't concentrate on who she just tackled. She opens her eyes, although the image she saw was frizzled. Agrias, who evaded the tackle, stands up. Ramza regains his consciousness, and sees a dazed Alma staring at him.

Alma: Agrias! You cut your hair! And your eyes, they look so much better!

Ramza: Uh...Alma?

Alma: Agrias! Your voice! It has gotten deeper! What did you eat!

Ramza: Alma...

Alma: You can't hide it! What did you eat? Tell me!

Ramza: Cut it out! Alma, it's me, your own brother!

Alma: You're my brother? But I thought you were my best friend, and anyways, you would be my sister.

Ramza: I apologize in advance Alma.

Alma: Huh?

SMACK! (The force of the blow was so hard and loud, Beowulf stood up from the couch and looked back. Even Delita heard it, as he flung the bathroom door open. T.P. could be seen stuck to his left calf. Beowulf looks back at him.)

Delita: Yo Beowulf. (But then Beowulf does not respond.) (Delita then notices his pants are still down and that he has tp on him. He smiles sheepishly.)

Beowulf: Very disturbing to say the least. (Sits back down.)

Delita: A word of this to anyone, and I'll shove this T.P. holder up yer ass. (Slams door shut.)

Ramza delivers a slap to Alma's cheek, trying to knock her out of it. And he succeeded.

Alma: OW! What the heck! (She takes a look around, rubbing her cheek.) What happened?

Ramza: You tried to tackle Agrias as usual, but she was smart enough this time to dodge you. And you hit me instead.

Alma: Really? I'm so sorry..(Sad.)...(Is happy again.) Where's Agrias?

Ramza gets up, dumping Alma on the ground and points. Alma gets up and runs over to her.

Alma: Hey Agrias! You look pretty as usual!

Agrias: Thanks.

Alma: Sorry about trying to tackle you, must've developed into a habit.

Agrias: I can see that.

Alma: And I so knew the person I tackled wasn't you. (Ramza clears his throat in the background.)

Agrias: Right...

Ramza: (Clears throat once again.)

Alma: I heard you the first time!

Ramza: Hehehe..

End Chapter 1


End file.
